board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Polly
Biolizard28 68. Polly Hey, having one of the best cross examinations in the series only gets you so far. ---- CantFaketheFunk 56. Polly Polly is single-handedly responsible for one of the best moments in the AA series. Cross-examining the goddamn parrot. Other than that, though, uh... well, that's basically it. ---- Cloud and Squall 65th: Polly Appearances: 1-4 Favorite Quote: "Hello! Hello!" *squawk* Manfred Von Karma dared Phoenix Wright to call a Parrot to the stand. And though he was being sarcastic, he had clearly thought ahead of time to train the parrot to not say DL-6. You have to wonder about that. Polly was key to getting Edgeworth off for the murder of Hammond. Without her, everything would have been in trouble. She was quite the witness, and it was nice to see Maya interacting with her. Her testimony was brief, just how I like it. ---- DNEA 40. Polly Involved in one of the best PW moments in the entire series. Man, did von Karma actually expect Phoenix to actually have enough dignity to actually not call a parrot to the stand? Tsk, tsk, tsk. ---- Naye745 49. Polly being the best cross-examination ever doesnt change my fairly neutral opinions on parrots to begin with ---- Paratroopa1 23. Polly Some people probably think that Polly is a joke character and wonder why she's so high up here, but I disagree. Polly is awesome and if you don't think so you suck. There may not be much more to her character than "*squawk* Don't forget DL-6!", but her role in 1-4 is probably my single favorite moment in an already awesome as hell case. Cross-examining a parrot in court is pretty much the most awesome idea anyone has ever come up with. ---- SSBM_Guy 24. Polly http://www.court-records.net/evidence/sayuri.png Case(s): 1-4 Oh man. Who the hell expected this? I mean, the Bellboy was one thing...but at least he's human, dammit. Polly is a bird. Well...a parrot. You know what I mean. The point is, she testifies. And god damn, it's the best testimony ever. "..." "...Hello, hello! *squawk*" "..." BEST TESTIMONY EVER. This is easily one of the best moments in PW. I mean, wow. That was just...yeah. Words can't describe how epic and awesome that was. Best witness ever. Not even the de Killer radio can compare to this. Nothing would ever be as shocking as seeing Polly testify. Ever. ---- transience 35. Polly - best. witness. ever. - seriously, nothing in the PW series has ever made me laugh more than the first second I saw the parrot on the witness stand ---- WiggumFan267 41. Polly Best. Testimony. Ever. That is all. ---- Leonhart4 52. Polly The Good: A parrot on the witness stand...Does it get any better than this? This is, in my opinion, the most memorable cross-examination in the entire series and one of the more memorable moments, period. Nearly everyone who beat the first game will remember cross-examining Polly. Why? Because it was so unusual and yet so awesome at the same time. And it's not even a throwaway cross-examination! It's actually due to Polly that the truth about Yanni Yogi comes out. The Best: The Polly cross-examination is responsible for one of my favorite Phoenix Wright quotes: "Witness, you can't just say 'Hello' and expect us to get anywhere! I want you to testify!" There are also a couple of awesome Judge moments because of Polly, too, such as when he says "The witness is ignoring me" when he can't get Polly to say her name, and when he says "My, what a reckless parrot" when you ask her the number to the safe. The Bad: When it boils down to it, Polly IS just a parrot. Having an awesome cross-examination can only get you so far. The Worst: Polly never made a reappearance! Although I don't guess there's any reason for her to do so... Category:Fictional characters